Indoor units of air conditioners which have an air filter at an air inlet and which has dust removal means for removing dust captured by the air filter have been known. The indoor unit of this type is configured to suction dust adhering to the air filter by using a suction nozzle as dust removal means, or configured to scrape the dust off by using a brush as the dust removal means, as shown in Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example.
Both of these structures include structural components, such as a heat exchanger and an indoor fan, disposed in a box-like casing, and include an air filter, dust removal means, etc. at an inlet of the indoor fan. Further, the room side of the casing is covered with an indoor panel.